Miraculous: Fanfiction de JulietaNoir
by julietanoir
Summary: Poco después de los eventos de Volpina, pero antes de lo que ocurra en la segunda temporada, una serie de aventuras en los que el amor y los desamores se harán presentes. Esta historia se dará tratando de seguir el formato que la serie habitualmente presenta esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug así como sus derivados no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1

El Juguetero

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de París. Cómo es costumbre, Marinette llegaba tarde a la clase de la profesora Bustier. Trató de entrar sigilosamente, pero no pudo escapar a la atenta mirada de la profesora.

—Marinette —Le dijo la profesora— ¿Por qué llegas tarde? Otra vez

—Yo, eh... —Comenzó a titubear— Lo que pasa es que... ¡Me encontré un perrito abandonado y lo ayudé! Sí, eso.

—¿Un perrito?

Chloé rió al escuchar esa excusa.

—Sí, un perrito —Dijo Marinette tratando de no prestarle atención a Chloé—, uno chiquito y adorable, no podía dejarlo ahí tan sólo.

—Está bien Marinette, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, sientate. Continuaré con la clase.

Chloé volvió a reír.

—Pobres perritos abandonados —Dijo Chloé burlándose— ¿Que harían sin su salvadora Marinette?

Sabrina le rió el comentario. Marinette la vio enojada y quizás le hubiera dicho algo de no ser por Alya que la contuvo.

—Cálmate Marinette —Le dijo Alya tomándola suavemente del hombro—, no le hagas caso, no le des el gusto de verte molesta.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es que Chloé me saca de mis casillas.

Adrien volteó y en voz baja y con una sonrisa le dijo a Marinette.

—Me parece lindo de tu parte que te guste ayudar a animales, no conocía esa parte de ti.

—Adrien —Dijo Marinette sonrojándose— Yo... Eh... Ya sabes.

En esos momentos la profesora les llamó la atención.

—Chicos —Les dijo—, si tienen algo que platicar pueden hacerlo después, ahora pongan atención.

Adrien regresó a su postura normal. La sonrisa de Marinette no se borró.

—¿Escuchaste Alya? —Le dijo Marinette— Le pareció lindo.

—Sí, escuché perfectamente, pero ahora presta atención a la clase o la profesora se va a enojar en serio.

La clase terminó sin mayor cosa que narrar y ahora todos los chicos estaban repartidos a lo largo del colegio en pequeños grupos, como siempre, Rose y Juleka estaban juntas, Alix, Max y Kim, Iván y Mylène, Chloé y Sabrina y Adrien y Nino, estos últimos pasaron junto a Marinette y Alya y les dedicaron un cortes saludo con la mano.

Marinette correspondió el saludo pero no lo detuvo aún cuando Adrien había pasado. Alya la detuvo.

—¡Ay Marinette! —Le dijo Alya— ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes?

Al escuchar estas palabras Marinette entró en pánico, lanzó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Dijo casi gritando Marinette— ¿Cómo? ¿Yo? No podría yo...

Y comenzó a decir una serie de palabras incoherentes hasta que un chico, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes con la mirada baja y con un papel entre las manos se acercó a las dos.

—¡Hola Nathaniel! —Saludó Alya alegremente.

—Ho-Hola —Musitó Nathaniel.

Luego, casi sin despegar la mirada del suelo y con un ligero temblor en las manos extendió sus manos hacia Marinette entregándole la hoja que llevaba.

—Lo hice para ti —Le dijo Nathaniel apenado—, espero te guste.

Marinette recibió el papel y vio en él un dibujo de ella misma cargando a un lindo cachorro, a ambos se les veía felices y en una esquina inferior un signo de admiración. El dibujo estaba bien hecho, el talento del muchacho era más que innegable, aunque ante eso Marinette no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había recibido un dibujo de él, o casi, porque aquél día estaba bajo el control de Hawkmoth, su máximo enemigo.

—Gracias —Dijo Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa—, que lindo ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú? Me gusta.

—Sí, lo hice yo —Contestó Nathaniel llevándose una mano a la nuca—, me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo... Eh... Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego Marinette.

—Adiós —Dijo Marinette.

—Se ve que tienes a otro galán rondando por ahí —Dijo Alya maliciosamente.

—¿Qué cosas dices Alya? Sólo es un buen amigo, eso es todo —Dijo Marinette, aunque en el fondo no estaba convencida del todo.

Alya tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero sabiendo que nada sacaría prefirió callar, al menos con ese tema.

Casi luego, Lila se acercó a las dos.

—¡Hola Lila! —Saludó feliz Alya, pues aún no olvidaba que ella era "íntima amiga" de Ladybug.

—Hola Lila —Saludó Marinette con menos entusiasmo.

—Marinette, sólo quería decirte que me pareció súper lindo que salvaras a un pequeño perrito antes de llegar a clases aún sabiendo que llegarías tarde.

—No fue nada —Dijo Marinette.

—¿Sabes? —Continuó Lila—, hace un tiempo trabajaba como voluntaria en un centro de protección para los animales ¡Hasta me dieron un reconocimiento por el buen trabajo que hice! Pero como vine a estudiar acá tuve que dejar ese lugar, aún los extraño, creo que buscaré algo como eso por acá ¿Tú no sabes de alguno?

—No Lila, no sé, pero que bien todo lo que me cuentas, eres tan linda.

—¡Ay Marinette! Me sonrojas, todo lo hacía por salvar a aquellas inocentes criaturas —Contestó Lila inocentemente—, tú me entiendes.

Marinette dudaba mucho de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía echarle en cara nada, oficialmente, Marinette no sabía nada de Lila, había sido con Ladybug con quien había tenido problemas mientras que Marinette en principio no debía tener nada en contra de Lila, por lo que, aun sabiendo que lo que le decía con toda probabilidad era mentira, tenía que sonreír y actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

—Lila, es bueno saber que hay personas así de buenas en el mundo como tú.

—Marinette, sólo hago lo que puedo. Adiós , me tengo que ir, pero espero que podamos hablar luego y que seamos muy buenas amigas.

—Adiós Lila.

—Vaya, a este paso voy a tener que competir con Lila por tu amistad —Dijo Alya al ver a Lila alejarse.

—¿Qué dices Alya? Sabes que tú eres mi mejor amiga y por nada del mundo te cambiaría y menos por Lila, sólo fui amable, eso es todo, no significa nada.

—Lo dices como si te cayera mal ¿Tienes algo contra ella?

—¿Yo? —Dijo asustada Marinette— ¿Por qué habría de tener algo contra ella?

—No lo sé, dime tú.

—¡Qué cosas dices! Ella no me ha hecho nada, sólo no la conozco bien, eso es todo.

—Lo que tú digas, pero deberías conocerla, es una chica muy linda, pero regresando a lo que hablábamos ¿Le dirás a Adrien lo que sientes?

—Yo —Dijo una aterrada Marinette— ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Cómo lo haría?

Y una vez más comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido sonrojándose notablemente.

—Está bien Marinette, cálmate, sólo era una idea, pero viéndote creo que si lo haces morirías en el intento y yo no quiero lidiar con eso.

—No lo sé, ¿Sabes? Me tengo que ir, olvidé algo.

Alya sólo vio a su amiga correr rápidamente, luego suspiró.

Marinette corrió gran distancia hasta quedar cansada, jamás había pensado que decir que había ayudado a un perrito le traería tantas consecuencias. No había sido del todo una mentira, efectivamente había salvado un perrito y efectivamente estaba abandonado, pero ni mucho menos lo encontró por accidente. En su camino a la escuela encontró a una niña que lloraba porque su perrito se había perdido, así que se transformó en Ladybug y recorrió casi todo París para encontrarlo y por fin devolverlo a su dueña y ese era el motivo por el que había llegado tarde.

Marinette llegó a su casa y después de pasar unos minutos con sus padres pasó a su habitación.

—¿Estás bien Marinette? —Preguntó preocupada Tikki.

—¡Ay Tikki! Alya me dejó pensando ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si debo decirle lo que siento?

—Marinette, debes hacer lo que tú creas que es lo correcto.

—Pero es que si esto sale mal, no sé qué pensar ahora, me aterra pensar en su respuesta.

—Tranquilízate —Dijo Tikki volando hacia ella y darle algo parecido a un abrazo—, no le des mucha importancia por ahora ¿Quieres?

—Tienes razón Tikki, creo que no es momento de preocuparse por eso.

En otra parte de París, en una pequeña juguetería, un hombre, se encontraba en su pequeño establecimiento esperando que algún cliente llegara, pero los clientes se resistían a llegar, pues la mayoría preferían ir a la juguetería que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí. La diferencia que había entre ambas jugueterías era que, en la pequeña juguetería los juguetes se hacían a mano, a cada uno le dedicaban tiempo para trabajar, mientras que en la grande, la tecnología y las grandes marcas abundaban, haciendo que los clientes se sintieran más atraídos por aquella.

Este hombre estaba en el mostrador cuando por la puerta entró un hombre, alto, muy elegante y con porte altanero, se trataba del dueño de la otra juguetería.

—Fabrice, Fabrice—Dijo en tono burlón— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tus feos y anticuados juguetes ya no gustan a nadie?

—Gustave —Contestó Fabrice—, tus juguetes serán más elegantes y más relucientes, pero carecen del alma que los míos tienen, y la gente tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de eso.

—Sigues viviendo en tu mundo de fantasía, despierta Fabrice, el mundo ha cambiado y deberías seguir tu ejemplo, acepta tu derrota, y para que veas que soy generoso, te daré un empleo en mi juguetería, no te prometo que será un buen empleo, pero al menos no morirás de hambre, que es más de lo que podrás decir si te aferras a este vejestorio.

—Nunca, esta juguetería es mi vida y daré lo mejor de mí para sacarlo adelante.

Gustave tomó un soldadito de madera, lo miró con desprecio y lo lanzó a Fabrice.

—Si esto es lo mejor que tienes, no creo que llegues muy lejos —Dijo.

Gustave salió riendo cruelmente de la juguetería dejando a Fabrice con el pequeño soldado entre las manos enojado por sus palabras.

En esos momentos, en la guarida de Hawkmoth, esta se abre revelando al villano entre la oscuridad.

—Sí, impotencia, odio y frustración, todo lo que necesitan mis Akumas para hacer su trabajo —Dijo Hawkmoth, luego, tomó una de sus múltiples mariposas y la cubrió de su energía negativa— ¡Vamos mi akuma! ¡Ve con él y oscurece su corazón!

De regreso en la juguetería Fabrice estaba sosteniendo con fuerza el soldadito.

—Miserable Gustave ¿Qué sabe él de juguetes? —Decía— ¡Yo que le he dedicado mi vida a ellos!

En esos momentos, la negra mariposa entró al lugar y entró en contacto con el soldadito, provocando que en el rostro de Fabrice se mostrara la silueta de una mariposa.

—Juguetero —Le dijo Hawkmoth—, yo entiendo tu molestia y quiero ayudarte, te daré el poder de que tus juguetes sean superiores a cualquier otro y demostrarle al mundo que eres el mejor, a cambio, quiero un par de juguetes que he estado buscando desde hace mucho —Esto último lo dijo mostrando una imagen mental de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Como tú lo desees Hawkmoth —Contestó Fabrice, después, una energía púrpura cubrió su cuerpo para transformarlo en lo que parecía un duende de Santa Claus crecido.

—Ahora sí nadie podrá decirme que mis juguetes no son los mejores —Dijo el ya llamado Juguetero, luego se rió maniáticamente.

Luego, con un movimiento de mano, cubrió de energía púrpura todos los juguetes de su establecimiento.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Adrien, el joven rubio estaba sentado ante su computadora revisando la última actualización que había hecho Alya en su LadyBlog.

"Y es así como Ladybug una vez más salvó la ciudad, definitivamente ella es una auténtica súper heroína, pues ella, junto con su inseparable amigo Chat Noir mantienen la paz en la ciudad salvándonos de cualquier súper villano que quiera hacer de las suyas"

—Ladybug es genial —Suspiró Adrien al oír las últimas palabras de Alya.

—¡Ay Adrien! Tu siempre tan enamorado —Dijo Plagg bostezando.

—Es algo difícil de entender Plagg.

—Lo único que entiendo es que tengo hambre y no me has dado mi queso.

—Lo siento, acá tienes —Dijo Adrien dándole un trozo de queso al que Plagg se abalanzó rápidamente para comerlo gustosamente.

—Supongo que estamos en las mismas, yo jamás voy a entender tu afición por ese queso tan apestoso.

—Lo que pasa es que el camembert sólo es para paladares finos como el mío.

Fue en ese momento cuando de su computadora salió la presentadora Nadia dando una noticia de último momento.

"Pánico en la ciudad de París, un sujeto extraño disfrazado de duende está sembrando el terror en las calles con sus extraños juguetes poseídos, en estos momentos se encuentra atacando la juguetería del renombrado empresario Gustave Laberge"

—¿Escuchaste eso Plagg? —Dijo preocupado Adrien.

—Sí, oí, y yo que estaba disfrutando de mi precioso queso. ¿No podemos esperar un poco? Sólo son juguetes.

—Nada de eso. A trabajar ¡Plagg, las garras!

Dicho esto comenzó el proceso de transformación que convierte a Adrien Agreste en el súper héroe Chat Noir.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Marinette, ella se encontraba tranquilamente trabajando en algunos diseños nuevos, cuando de la pantalla de su computadora, vio la misma noticia que Adrien vio.

—¡Esto es horrible! —Dijo Tikki preocupada.

—Sí, lo es Tikki, debemos ayudar. ¡Tikki, motas!

Dicho esto igualmente, Marinette se transformó en la famosa súper heroína Ladybug, una vez transformada salió a su balcón y usando su yoyo mágico se dirigió al lugar de los hechos.

Mientras tanto, en la juguetería de Gustave Laberge El Juguetero estaba destruyendo la juguetería usando soldados de madera del tamaño de una persona normal que se movían solos y que sólo se obedecían a las órdenes del Juguetero, caballos de madera que causaban alboroto donde sea que pasaban y demás juguetes que igual que todos estaban a las órdenes del Juguetero mientras todos huían del lugar y Gustave se escondía entre los aparadores.

El primero en llegar a escena fue Chat Noir quien vio divertido lo que pasaba en el lugar.

—¡Whoa! ¿No crees que estás muy grande ya para jugar con juguetes? —Dijo Chat Noir

El juguetero vio a Chat Noir.

—El es Chat Noir —Escuchó decir a Hawkmoth—, quítale su Miraculous, está en su anillo.

—Como usted diga —Contestó el Juguetero.

—Chat Noir —Dijo el Juguetero—, a ti te estaba esperando, dame tu Miraculous o te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

—Tú que tienes todos estos juguetes ¿Quieres mi humilde Miraculous?

—¿A sí que no me lo darás? ¡Bien! ¡Soldados! ¡A él! —Gritó el Juguetero señalando a Chat Noir.

Varios soldados de madera de gran tamaño se dirigieron hacia Chat Noir dispuestos a atraparlo, pero nada pudieron ante la fuerza del bastón de Chat Noir que los derribó con suma facilidad, pero los soldados eran muchos, cosa que no tardó en notar pues optó por una retirada, uno de los soldados estaba por atraparlo cuando el yoyo de Ladybug impactó con él derribándolo.

—Mi Lady, bienvenida —Dijo Alegre Chat Noir ante la llegada de Ladybug.

—Chat Noir ¿Qué está pasando acá?

—¡Eso es lo que está pasando! —Dijo Chat Noir señalando al juguetero.

—Ella es Ladybug —Escuchó decir el Juguetero a Hawkmoth—, sus Miraculous están en sus aretes, ya los tienes a los dos, es hora de actuar.

—¡A ellos! —Ordenó el Juguetero.

Rápidamente una ola de juguetes se abalanzó contra nuestros héroes quienes al estar en un recinto cerrado comprendieron bien que estaban en clara desventaja se vieron en la necesidad de salir, de modo que Ladybug usando su yoyo salió por la ventana llevándose consigo a Chat Noir.

—¡No dejes que se vayan! —Dijo Hawkmoth.

El Juguetero tomó un avión, se subió a él y fue tras los héroes.

—¿Alguna idea Mi Lady?

Aprovechando este momento, Gustave decidió que era buena idea huir del lugar ahora que la atención del Juguetero se encontraba ya en otra parte, pero el villano no olvidaba tan fácilmente el causante de sus problemas y la principal razón por la que aceptó el trato con Hawkmoth, por lo que decidió ir tras él antes de ir tras los héroes, tomó a Gustave sin detener su vuelo y se alejó del lugar.

—¡Tonto! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Los Miraculous! —Dijo Hawk Moth.

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan —Dijo el Juguetero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Más te vale que sepas lo que haces, no toleraré que fracases.

Mientras tanto, con Ladybug y Chat Noir, ambos estaban confundidos.

—¿Dónde habrán ido? —Se preguntó Chat Noir.

—Quizás si seguimos a los juguetes podremos averiguarlo —Sugirió Ladybug.

En efecto, una gran cantidad de juguetes se movían siguiendo a su amo.

—Eres tan inteligente como bella Mi Lady —Dijo Chat Noir sonriéndole coquetamente

Ladybug puso cara de fastidio.

—No estamos para bromas, hay que ir tras el Juguetero.

—Yo te sigo Mi Lady.

Persiguieron al Juguetero por toda la ciudad hasta que vieron que se detenía en lo que era su propia juguetería donde había aún más juguetes que el villano controlaba.

—Esto es tan tétrico, es como festejar Navidad pero en Halloween —Dijo Chat Noir al ver tantos juguetes de tamaño anormal congregados.

—Yo conozco esta juguetería —Dijo Marinette.

—¿Sí Milady? No sabía que jugaras con juguetes aún.

—No seas tonto, cuando era pequeña, mis padres compraban mis juguetes acá.

—Eres afortunada por eso —Susurró Chat Noir en tono melancólico.

—¿Qué?

—Nada Milady, que hay que darse prisa, mira, es el señor Gustave, sabía que las personas jugaban con los juguetes, pero nunca había visto a los juguetes jugar con las personas.

En efecto, muchos juguetes cargaban al señor Gustave y lo ataban a un poste.

—Esto es grave, hay que destruir el akuma lo más rápido posible —Dijo preocupada Marinette—, me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado al dueño?

—Creo que el akuma está en un juguete que tiene en la mano —Contestó Chat Noir—, y no sé lo que le habrá pasado, pero creo que ese señor tiene algo que ver.

—Bien, hay que entrar, hay que acabar con esto.

Ambos entraron al lugar.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo el Juguetero— ¿Quieren jugar conmigo? Jugaremos a que me entregan sus Miraculous, si no lo hacen, el señor Gustave pierde y yo gano, si me lo entregan, ustedes pierden y yo gano.

—Te doy otra regla —Le dijo Ladybug—, te derrotamos, y ganamos nosotros.

—Así no van las reglas —Dijo el Juguetero— ¡Juguetes, a ellos!

Una horda de juguetes de todo tipo se abalanzó sobre los héroes, había de todo, soldaditos, avioncitos, caballitos, trenes, peluches y muñecos de todo tipo. Ellos respondieron peleando contra todos, pero la desventaja numérica los metió en aprietos hasta que se vieron sometidos.

—Sí, así es, la victoria pronto será mía —Dijo Hawkmoth desde su guarida.

—De niño siempre soñé con tener muchos juguetes —Dijo Chat Noir—, pero esto es demasiado "CATACLISMO"

Dicho esto y con el poder destructivo en su mano comenzó a correr directo hacia donde estaba Ladybug abriéndose paso entre la multitud de juguetes destruyendo todo en su camino, hasta que destruyó el último juguete que tenía a Ladybug.

—Gracias gatito —Dijo Ladybug— "AMULETO ENCANTADO"

De esas palabras salió un par de zapatos.

—¿Unos zapatos? ¿Qué debo hacer con esto? —Dijo Marinette confundida.

—Bueno, espero que al menos sean de tu talla —Dijo Chat Noir.

—Espera, necesito tiempo.

—Te daré un poco, pero date prisa, me queda poco tiempo.

Chat Noir peleó contra más juguetes mientras Ladybug empezó a estudiar el entorno. En su visión se destacó un aparador, los zapatos, una lámpara colgante del techo, su propio yoyo y al final, las manos del Juguetero.

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó Ladybug.

Ató los zapatos uno con el otro, saltó desde el aparador y le arrojó los zapatos al Juguetero.

—¡A ella! —Ordenó el Juguetero a sus juguetes.

Pero sus manos se vieron atadas a los zapatos y por el impulso que llevaban, de señalar a Ladybug señaló a la dirección contraria, haciendo que los juguetes caminaran a la dirección contraria.

—¿A dónde van? —Gritó el Juguetero.

Pero antes de que pudiera cambiar la orden, Ladybug saltó hacia la lámpara colgante, con una mano se colgó de ella y con la otra usó su yoyo para atrapar al juguetero y lo colgó de la propia lámpara, al pasar eso automáticamente el Juguetero soltó el soldadito de madera que era el akuma, Ladybug lo atrapó y lo rompió.

— No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —Dijo Ladybug atrapando el akuma.

— ¡Te tengo! Adiós, mariposita.

Luego, arrojando el amuleto encantado:

—¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Hecho eso todo lo que fue destruido o dañado durante los últimos eventos regresó a la normalidad.

El Juguetero vuelve a la normalidad dejando al descubierto al señor Fabrice.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta confundido.

—¡Ganamos! —Dicen ambos héroes chocando los puños.

Mientras tanto, Hawkmoth desde su guarida.

—¡No puede ser! —Dice molesto— ¡Tú habrás ganado por ahora Ladybug, pero este juego lo ganaré yo tarde o temprano!

La guarida se cierra dejando el lugar en la oscuridad total.

De regreso con Ladybug.

Ladybug se acerca al señor Fabrice.

—¿Señor? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué le hizo sentirse mal?

—Mi juguetería, se irá a la ruina por falta de clientes.

—Mi Lady —Dice Chat Noir—, me tengo que ir, no me queda tiempo.

—Sólo un segundo ¿Me ayudarías con algo? —Le contestó.

—Por ti, lo que sea —Contesta coquetamente Chat Noir.

Al día siguiente.

—Nino, date prisa o llegaremos tarde —Decía Alya casi arrastrando a Nino por la calle.

—Voy tan a prisa como puedo —Contestó Nino— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo?

—Porque Marinette dice que tiene que ayudar a sus padres en la panadería, o algo así me dijo y no responde mis llamadas.

—Sí, entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es la prisa que tienes.

—¿Qué no sabes? ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir estarán en una juguetería dando autógrafos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡Tú hasta tienes una entrevista con ella! ¿Qué más quieres de Ladybug?

—Su identidad, pero por ahora me conformo con su autógrafo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la juguetería del señor Fabrice quien no se daba abasto con tantas personas que le compraban juguetes por tener la imagen publicitaria y lo que más se vendía era la novedad: muñecos de Ladybug y Chat Noir autorizados por los propios héroes.

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte ayudar a esta persona Mi lady, además de hermosa, amable —Le dijo Chat Noir.

—Gracias, es lo menos que podía hacer por él.

En esos momentos llegaron Alya y Nino.

—¡Ladybug! —Le dijo emocionada Alya— ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

—Claro.

—¿Me darías otro? —Dijo al recibirlo— Es para una amiga, Marinette.

—¿Marinette? Qué bonito nombre, claro, es muy afortunada por tener una amiga como tú.

—Lo sé, le va encantar.

—¿Tu amiga Marinette querrá un autógrafo mío también? —Dijo Chat Noir.

—Estoy segura que ella preferiría el autógrafo de alguien más, pero seguro le gusta el tuyo.

Ladybug no evitó sonrojarse un poco al oír eso.

Y así pasó el día y terminó esta aventura, ser una heroína era difícil, pero gratificante, a Marinette le gustaba todo eso y su preocupación ahora sólo era el que su emoción por tener un autógrafo de Ladybug pareciera convincente.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Actor

Capítulo 2

El Actor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug así como sus derivados no me pertenecen.

Un día normal en el colegio donde estudia Marinette, todos estaban en clases (Sí, hasta Marinette). Ese día en el salón, estaba el director Damocles junto a la profesora Bustier.

—Alumnos, hoy vengo a darles un aviso muy importante para todos —Dijo el director—. El colegio François Dupond, dará una representación de una reconocida obra de teatro en un festival de colegios muy importante. Como comprenderán es una oportunidad muy grande para poner el nombre del colegio muy en alto, por eso, nos tomaremos muy en serio a quien vamos a escoger para representar la obra, las audiciones se harán la semana que viene, por favor, si creen que tienen el talento asistan, necesitamos dar una buena impresión.

—¿Qué obra será director? —Preguntó Alya.

—Será Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

—¡Yo amo esa obra! —Se emocionó Rosita al oír eso— Es mi libro favorito.

—¿Eso es en serio? —Preguntó Juleka.

—Sí, mira, acá lo tengo —Contestó Rosita sacando una copia del libro de su mochila—, es una historia muy linda, pero a la vez trágica.

—Genial —Contestó Juleka.

—¿No sé por qué se emocionan todos? —Dijo Chloé—, es obvio que yo obtendré el papel protagónico, nadie puede negar que soy la más talentosa del colegio, así que ni siquiera se tomen la molestia de presentarse.

—¿Te presentarás en las audiciones? —Le preguntó Alya a Marinette.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Seguro haré el ridículo si lo intento.

—Adrien podría llevarse el papel de Romeo y ya sabes, si tu consigues el de Julieta pueden pasar un buen momento juntos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La expresión de Marinette fue de pánico total.

—Se les entregará un guión de la obra a todos —Dijo la profesora—, escojan un fragmento del papel que quieran representar y presentense en el auditorio la siguiente semana, como ven, tienen tiempo para prepararse.

En hora libre, Chloé estudiaba la obra tratando de buscar qué fragmento elegiría.

—No cabe duda de que tú obtendrás el papel de Julieta ¿Quieres que te ayude a ensayar?

—No seas tonta —Le dijo Chloé—, no necesito tu ayuda, le pediré a mi padre que contrate a un actor profesional para que me ayude.

—¡Que inteligente eres! Seguro te quedarás con el papel.

Por su parte, Alya y Marinette estaban platicando tranquilamente, hasta que Alya vio a Lila sola y fue tras ella llevando consigo a Marinette a quien la idea de estar con esa chica no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Hola Lila —Saludó Alya— ¿Vas a adicionar para la obra?

—¿Yo? ¡No! Para nada, soy pésima actuando, no se me da eso de representar otros papeles, pero seguro ustedes son muy buenas y estaría muy contenta de que cualquiera de las dos se llevara el protagónico.

—Yo quizás audicione, pero no me interesa Julieta —Dijo Alya—, pero Marinette haría una excelente Julieta ¿No crees?

—Sí —Dijo Lila emocionada— opino lo mismo, audiciona Marinette, lo harás bien.

—Gracias, supongo que lo pensaré.

Llegó el día de las audiciones para la obra de teatro, Adrien, se presentó, no estaba muy feliz por eso, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo por presión de su padre quien le dijo que esa oportunidad era muy importante en su carrera.

—Adrien —Se acercó a decirle Chloé— ¿No crees que nos veremos muy lindos como pareja en esa obra teatral?

—No lo sé Chloé, ni siquiera sabemos si nos quedaremos con los papeles ¿Ya viste? Casi todo el colegio está acá queriendo audicionar.

En efecto, parecía que cada estudiante estaba congregado esperando su turno para la pasar ante el juez, que era un reconocido director de teatro que se había ofrecido a dirigir la obra.

—¿Y te preocupan? —Dijo muy segura de sí misma Chloé— Es obvio que tú y yo somos los mejores y si quieren que su obra brille deben tenernos a ambos como protagonista.

Llegó el turno de buscar a Julieta. Una a una pasaron a adicionar, algunas eran buenas, algunas otras en definitiva no tenían oportunidad, y llegó el turno de Chloé.

—Bien señorita Bourgeois, la escena del balcón, estás ante Romeo, tu amor imposible —Le dijo el director.

—Si actúa tan mal como su personalidad no hay forma de que se quede con el papel, tranquila —Le dijo Alya a Marinette.

Chloé se preparó, vio el guión que le habían dado, y luego simplemente arrojó los papeles al aire.

—Yo, no necesito esto —Dijo llena de vanidad.

Tomó postura para hablar simulando que le hablaba a alguien que estaba debajo de ella y comenzó:

— _¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!_

En honor a la verdad lo hizo extraordinariamente bien, la emoción y el sentimiento que evocó al decir estas breves palabras llegaron al punto de que varios de sus compañeros llegaron a olvidar que se trataba de Chloé, la misma chica que les hacía la vida imposible y que llegaba a ser muy odiosa. Sabrina incluso derramó un par de gruesas lágrimas.

Ni decir sobre Alya y Marinette, que quedaron perplejas por tal actuación, ni siquiera se atrevieron a hablar, cualquier cosa que dijeran nada cambiaría lo que Chloé había logrado.

—¡Excelente! —Dijo el director— ¡Tenemos a Julieta!

—¡Un momento! —Se oyó decir.

Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y vieron a Marinette caminando determinada al escenario.

—Señorita, dudo mucho que pueda superar esta actuación, trabajo con profesionales y le puedo asegurar que está a la altura de las mejores.

—Soy una estudiante de este colegio tanto como lo es ella y tengo derecho a mi audición —Dijo Marinette negándose a rendirse tan fácil.

—Temo que tiene razón —Dijo el director Damocles—, si le negamos la oportunidad nos meteríamos en problemas, deje que adicione y luego simplemente le dice que no es apta para el papel.

—Bien —Dijo el director resignado—, pero que sea rápido, aún nos falta encontrar a Romeo.

Marinette subió al escenario, pero al momento de que vio a todas las personas que la miraban y esperaban que hiciera algo toda la seguridad que tenía se esfumó.

—Yo… Eh… Julieta, sí —Comenzó a balbucear confundida.

—Señorita, si va hacer algo que sea ya por favor, que no tenemos tiempo.

Marinette estaba simplemente a punto de bajar cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Adrien, él le sonrió cálidamente y le susurró "Tú puedes". Marinette no pudo oírlo, pero sintió su apoyo, verlo ahí, sonriendo cálidamente y con los ojos puestos en ella, le hizo olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor, tomó los papeles que tenía en la mano y les dio una última revisada y comenzó a hablar, justo cuando el director estaba por pedirle que bajara.

— _Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡Oh gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!_

Tal vez en las primeras palabras aún había un deje de inseguridad, pero al pasar las palabras sintió que era ella misma hablando con Adrien y dejó que las palabras simplemente siguieran su curso.

Tal fue la emoción, pero sobre todo, la sinceridad con la que dijo aquello, pues, a diferencia de Chloé, Marinette realmente sintió el discurso que dejó sin palabras a los asistentes, ni siquiera Alya podía creer lo que veía.

—Bien, tenemos un serio problema —Dijo el Director— ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? —Le preguntó a Marinette.

—Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Bien, tanto como la señorita Marinette, como la señorita Chloé lo hicieron muy bien y no sé cual escoger.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Dijo indignada Chloé— ¡Es obvio que soy mejor que ella! ¿Por qué pensarlo tanto?

—No es tan fácil, necesito pensarlo, por ahora sigamos con las audiciones, pasamos a los que quieren el papel de Romeo.

Muchos otros pasaron, algunos buenos, otros no tantos, pero que hacían su mejor esfuerzo (Escena de fondo ¿Quieres saber cuál fue? Pregunta a la autora). Después de que pasó un chico que lo hizo francamente mal, el director llamó:

—Que pasé el siguiente, Daniel Gardet.

Al escenario subió un chico que podemos describir como guapo, alto, piel bronceada y ojos ámbar, se presentó. Por su andar y su pose daba la impresión de que era incluso más arrogante que Chloé, y, sin esperar a que le dieran la señal de inicio comenzó:

 _—¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Do de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!_

Lo había hecho bien, no falló ni una sola palabra y la ejecución fue impecable, dejó bastante satisfecho al director y lo consideró seriamente para darle el papel, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que en todo el discurso, faltó emotividad, el monólogo había sido dicho de manera automática, como lo pudo haber dicho un autómata, pero aún así, difícilmente podría darle queja alguna.

El siguiente y ya el último, fue Adrien. Igual, todo el proceso, el director le dio la indicación de iniciar y Adrien obedeció.

Adrien optó por el mismo diálogo de su predecesor, pero, a diferencia de aquel, Adrien sí le imprimió sentimiento, le salió natural, el discurso resultó sin dudas, mejor que el anterior.

—Tenemos a Romeo —Dijo el director entusiasmado—, no se diga más.

—¡Eso es injusto! —Salió gritando Daniel— Yo lo hice mejor que él.

—Eso no es cierto —Dijo el director—, tienes talento, lo reconozco, pero aprender unas palabras de memoria y repetirlas en un escenario no es ser un buen actor, practica más y quizás en la que sigue, lo más que te puedo ofrecer por ahora es ser el Romeo sustituto.

—Un talentoso actor como yo no es sustituto de nadie —Dijo enojado.

Daniel salió molesto del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Hawkmoth se revela dejando ver al villano y sus múltiples mariposas, listas para recibir las órdenes de su amo.

—Sí, un actor incomprendido, que puede interpretar cualquier papel, pero no le reconocen su talento, la receta perfecta para enfurecer un corazón.

Dicho esto toma una mariposa blanca y la cubre con energía.

—¡Ve mi pequeño akuma y ennegrece su corazón!

Regresando con Daniel, caminaba refunfuñando molesto por lo injusta de la decisión según él.

—¿Qué sabe ese hombre de actuación? Yo soy el mejor.

En ese momento, la mariposa chocó contra un broche que llevaba en su ropa oscureciendo sus ojos y la silueta de la mariposa mostrándose en su rostro.

—Actor, soy Hawkmoth —Le dijo el villano—, ¿El mundo cree que no eres bueno? Te daré el poder de representar cualquier papel que te imagines y demostrarle al mundo que no hay nadie mejor que tú, a cambio, te pido tan sólo un par de cosas —Dijo mostrando la imagen de los Miraculous— ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto Hawkmoth.

Dicho eso una energía púrpura cubrió su cuerpo para convertir a Daniel en un villano, cuya vestidura constaba en un antifaz que recordaba a una mariposa y en su traje, varios detalles que recordaba igualmente a unas alas de mariposa.

Regresando al auditorio, el director pidió hablar con Marinette y Chloé para resolver el problema del papel.

—Miren chicas, ambas lo hicieron realmente bien —Les decía el director—, y como no me atrevo a dejar fuera a ninguna, haremos lo siguiente: ambas tendrán el papel, se irán alternando durante la obra ¿Les parece bien?

—¿Yo? ¿Compartir a mi Adrien con ella? Ni loca —Dijo Chloé.

—Pues si no quieres hacerlo te puedes ir con gusto —Dijo Marinette.

—¿Y dejarte sola con mi Adrien? Ni hablar, al final todos se darán cuenta que soy la mejor y me elegirán.

Estaban en eso cuando El Actor irrumpió al lugar.

—Sí, tú —Dijo el Actor al director de la obra —, ahora sabrás lo que es un actor de calidad.

—¿Tu quien eres?

—Soy El Actor y ahora haré el papel de, jugador de fútbol americano.

Al decir eso su vestimenta cambio para parecerse a un informe del jugador que anunció y corrió tras el director derribando todo a su paso. Todos corrieron lejos para huir.

Marinette corrió a un lugar solitario.

—Hay que hacer algo Tikki —Dijo Marinette.

—Es hora de que representes tu mejor papel —Le dijo Tikki.

—¡Tikki, motas!

Una vez completada la transformación fue al lugar de los hechos para poner orden a lo que estaba pasando.

En otro lado, con Adrien, él estaba con su amigo Nino y al ver que todo estaba descontrolandose, ambos corrieron para ponerse a salvo, al menos Nino, porque Adrien lo que hizo fue buscar un lugar solitario para poder transformarse tranquilamente.

—Ah, y pensar que todo parecía estar tan tranquilo —Se quejó Plagg.

—¡Plagg, las garras!

Para cuándo llegó Ladybug El Actor estaba buscando al director quien había logrado ocultar, pero no estaba muy lejos.

—No podrás esconderte de mi para siempre —Dijo el Actor—, ahora seré un detective.

Al decir eso su ropa cambió a una larga gabardina, un gorro de cazador una lupa y una pipa.

—Sí, ya veo —Dijo el Actor viendo el suelo con su lupa—, las pistas me llevan justo hacia allá.

Y comenzó a seguir algún rastro que había encontrado, fue ahí que llegó Ladybug.

—¡Alto ahí! —Dijo Ladybug— Deja de hacerle daño a las personas

—Ladybug —Dijo el Actor—, te estaba esperando, ha llegado la hora de tu última presentación.

Ladybug se acercó a él y se dispuso a pelear.

—Sera mejor que te rindas —Le dijo Ladybug.

—Un buen actor da todo en su presentación y nunca se rinde, ahora seré ¡Un karateca profesional!

Al decir eso su ropa cambió al de un karateca, sólo que oscuro.

La pelea comenzó, tal como se había transformado, el Actor pudo pelear mano a mano, a Ladybug le comenzaba a costar trabajo mantener la pelea hasta que logró someterlo con su yoyo.

—Se acabó Actor.

—No Ladybug, esto no ha terminado. Ahora soy ¡Un gimnasta!

Y su ropa cambió a unas mallas ajustadas, luego, comenzó a saltar y dar vueltas al aire hasta que por tanto giro se soltó del yoyo.

Fue en esos momentos que Chat Noir hizo su aparición.

—¿Qué tenemos acá?

—Se hace llamar el Actor, puede representar cualquier papel que se imagine según la situación que se le presente, ten mucho cuidado Chat Noir.

—Así que un actor con aires de grandeza, ¡bah! De esos hay en todas partes ¡Ven acá y te demostraré que sólo hay lugar para una estrella y esa soy yo!

—"Actor, dame sus Miraculous ya o se cerrará el telón para tí" —Le dijo Hawkmoth al Actor.

—Como ordenes —Le contestó.

Chat Noir corrió hacia el Actor para enfrentarlo usando su bastón.

—Ahora seré un boxeador —Dijo el Actor.

Y su ropa se transformó en la ropa que usan los boxeadores con guantes incluídos.

La pelea comenzó a pesar de que Ladybug le pidió que no lo hiciera.

La pelea inició pero no duró mucho, como boxeador pudo detener los golpes de Chat Noir y en un par de golpes logró arrojar lejos a Chat Noir cayendo a los pies de Ladybug.

—Mi lady —Le dijo Chat Noir —, como siempre a tus pies.

—Deja de jugar Chat Noir —Le contestó —, sabe representar muy bien sus papeles, pero ¿Te has dado cuenta? No importa qué haga, siempre conserva ese broche, ahí debe estar el akuma.

—Claro, ahora solo hay que pedírselo amablemente.

—Se acabó la función para ustedes —Dijo el Actor— ¡Prepárense para entregarme sus Miraculous! Ahora seré ¡Un súper héroe!

—No me gusta cómo suena eso —Dijo Chat Noir.

Una energía púrpura cubrió al Actor y de el surgió con un traje de mallas, botas de piel y una capa además de que su musculatura aumentó considerablemente.

Luego, dió un gran salto y se quedó en el aire volando.

—Eso sí que es meterse en el papel —Dijo Chat Noir.

—Sí ¡Los Miraculous serán míos! —Dijo Hawkmoth desde su guarida.

El Actor voló a toda velocidad hacia el dúo de héroes quienes se vieron en la necesidad de salir corriendo para evitar el castigo del Actor.

Así fue como se inició una frenética persecución por toda la ciudad, el Actor volaba a toda velocidad tras los héroes que corrían tan rápido como podían sobre los tejados de la ciudad.

—¡No podrán huir para siempre! —Les dijo el Actor.

—Tiene razón —Dijo Ladybug—, hay que hacer algo.

—Tú me dirás, este gato está a tu disposición.

Ambos héroes aceleraron el paso hasta que lograron poner cierta distancia entre ellos y el villano ganando así un poco de tiempo.

—¿Alguna idea Mi lady?

—¡AMULETO ENCANTADO! —Invocó Ladybug.

Como resultado, le dio una larga cuerda.

—¿Una cuerda? —Dijo Ladybug confundida.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —Dijo Chat Noir— Y que sea rápido, el Actor no tarda en llegar.

Ladybug estudió el entorno y vio que se destacaban dos casas una frente a otra.

—¡Tengo una idea! Chat Noir, adelantarte y espera al Actor justo allá —Le dijo señalando hacia adelante y quiero que lo dirijas hacia acá —Le dijo Ladybug señalando hacia donde estaban las casas que le servirían para el Amuleto Encantado.

—¡Confío en tí Bugaboo! —Le dijo Chat Noir coquetamente.

Chat Noir se adelantó mientras Ladybug se dirigió a otra dirección. Chat Noir llegó al punto indicado y se detuvo.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿A que no atrapas a este gatito? —Le dijo burlonamente Chat Noir al Actor.

El Actor enfurecido aumentó la velocidad hacia Chat Noir, pero poco antes de llegar a él Chat Noir gritó:

—CATACLISMO.

Y haciendo uso de su poder destruyó un enorme poste haciendo que el Actor desviara su curso para evitar ser golpeado por el mismo, pero al hacerlo, se dirigió justo donde Ladybug quería tenerlo y en su camino chocó contra la cuerda que había sido atada entre las dos casas derribándolo.

El Actor comenzó a caer, pero Ladybug detuvo su caída con ayuda de su yoyo, pero al atraparlo, el broche del Actor se soltó, fue ahí que Chat Noir lo atrapó y después, Ladybug bajó tranquilamente al Actor, Chat Noir arrojó el broche a Ladybug quien lo rompió ante la mirada impotente del Actor.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —Dijo Ladybug atrapando el akuma.

—¡Te tengo! Adiós, mariposita.

Luego, arrojando el amuleto encantado:

—¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Hecho eso todo lo que fue destruido o dañado durante los últimos eventos regresó a la normalidad.

El Actor vuelve a la normalidad dejando al descubierto a Daniel.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó confundido.

—¡Ganamos! —Dicen ambos héroes chocando los puños.

Mientras tanto, Hawkmoth desde su guarida.

—¡No puede ser! Pero esto no ha terminado, en el acto final yo seré el único protagonista, lo juro Ladybug.

Y la guarida se cierra dejando todo en la oscuridad una vez más.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se despidieron antes de que volvieran a la normalidad y ya una vez ocurrido eso, regresaron al colegio tan pronto pudieron.

Marinette llegó al colegio, ya todo estaba normal y Alya estaba buscando a Marinette hasta que la vió.

—¿Dónde te habías metido niña? —Le preguntó Alya.

—Estaba escondida, ya sabes que me tengo mucho miedo a los akubas o akuntas o como se llamen.

—Se llaman akumas y si siempre estarás escondiéndote nunca podrás ver a Ladybug y a Chat Noir en acción.

—Esa es más acción de la que quiero en mi vida.

—Como quieras, lo que quería hablar contigo era sobre tu papel en la obra ¿Eres conciente de que compartirás escenario con Adrien?

Marinette puso cara de pánico.

—Me lo imaginaba —Dijo Alya—, mira, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, lo que vas hacer es...

Pero fueron interrumpidas.

—¿Marinette?

Quien dijo eso fue Adrien, Marinette quedó paralizada.

—Yo los dejo a solas, nos vemos Marinette, hola Adrien.

—Hola Adrien —Dijo Marinette tímidamente.

—Hola —Contestó Adrien—, sé que te quedaste con el papel de Julieta, me preguntaba si te gustaría ensayar conmigo, en mi casa.

Marinette quedó en silencio, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Claro, si no quieres está bien —Se apresuró a decir Adrien al ver la falta de respuesta—, entiendo que fue muy apresurado de mi parte.

—¡No! —Casi gritó Marinette— Digo sí, lo que quiero decir es... Claro, me gustaría ensayar contigo.

—Bien Marinette, nos vemos en mi casa entonces.

Adrien se despidió y se fue tranquilamente, pero Marinette no dejó de mover la mano como señal de despedida aún cuando Adrien se había perdido de vista y no fue hasta que Alya, quien no se había alejado demasiado llegó.

—¡Dime! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Para qué quería hablar contigo Adrien? —Le preguntó entusiasmada Alya.

Marinette pasó a narrarle a grandes rasgos la plática que acababan de tener, aumentando la sonrisa de Alya a cada momento.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Le preguntó al final de la narración Alya.

—No sé, estoy muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila niña, sólo va ser un ensayo ¿Pero quién sabe qué cosas pueden salir de acá? No te alarmes, esto es un buen comienzo.

—¿Y si lo arruino?

—No lo arruinarás, sólo debes ir segura y dejar que todo fluya.

Al fin llegó la hora, Alya había pasado las últimas horas tratando de infundirle un poco de seguridad. Ambas llegaron a la mansión Agreste, a pesar de que Marinette estuvo a punto de cancelar y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Alya.

—Suerte Marinette, y recuerda, sólo es un ensayo, nada grave, todo irá bien, ahora te dejo. ¡Suerte! —Le dijo Alya.

Marinette entró, y tras pasar la seguridad de Natalie, por fin Adrien y Marinette quedaron a solas en su habitación y tras una pequeña charla en la que ambos se les veía nerviosos comenzaron el ensayo.

La parte que iban a practicar se trataba del primer encuentro entre Romeo y Julieta. La escena es la siguiente, Romeo, interpretado por Adrien, tenía que tomar de la mano a Julieta, es decir, Marinette, quien comienza a hablar es Romeo.

— _Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso._

Marinette se sonrojó notablemente, pero, a pesar de titubear las primeras palabras logró continuar.

— _El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo._

— _¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

— _Los labios del peregrino son para orar._

— _¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido._

— _El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos._

— _Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican._

A este punto, el guión pide que Romeo bese a Julieta, Adrien, lo dudó por un momento, pero al final simplemente acercó su rostro a Marinette para simular un beso, pero ante tal movimiento Marinette dio un paso atrás a Adrien le pareció raro este movimiento, pero lo pasó por alto asumiendo que se trataba de recato de parte de Marinette.

En estos momentos, Marinette no soportaba más, tener a Adrien tan cerca, intercambiando palabras como aquellas, a solas en su casa, sentía que su corazón le iba estallar, quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo, arrojarse a sus brazos, todo al mismo tiempo, pero lo que pudo hacer fue decir:

—Este amor que siento, mi dulce desesperación ¿Qué más quisiera yo poder llegar a tu corazón mis sentimientos para que comprendas bien lo mucho que sufro por ti? Sí, te amo, no sé cómo, no sé porqué, sólo sé que es así, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, son mi amanecer y mi alegría, no sé si tú me ames igual, pero es algo que tengo que sacar de mi corazón, este es un secreto que me atormenta. Te amo, esa es toda la verdad que sé.

Adrien miró confundido a Marinette por unos instantes, no sabía qué decir hasta que pudo decirle:

—¿Qué dices Marinette? Eso no está en el libreto.

—Yo ya no estoy hablando de la obra —Dijo Marinette llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir que lo que te acabo de decir es cierto, te quiero Adrien, sé que es tonto sentir esto por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo, no sé si me correspondas, pero no puedo vivir más sin que lo sepas.

Marinette —Dijo Adrien tras tratar de reponerse de la sorpresa—, de verdad lo siento, pero, mi vida, la vida que tengo, no puedo permitir tener a alguien en mi vida, te agradezco sinceramente tus palabras, pero no puedo corresponderte, Marinette, lo siento.

—No Adrien, yo soy quien lo siente, es obvio que alguien como tú jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—No digas eso Marinette, no se trata de eso, eres una chica muy linda, llena de bellas cualidades, estoy seguro que algún día alguien…

—¡Alto! —Le pidió Marinette con un gesto con la mano—, no sigas, no me digas eso, tú no, por favor.

—Marinette…

Marinette salió corriendo del lugar y no se detuvo a pesar de los llamados de Adrien.

Adrien se quedó parado en el lugar en el que estaba, no sabía qué pensar de lo que acababa de pasar. Plagg salió y susurró algunas palabras para sí mismo.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Preocupado Plagg.

—No lo sabía Plagg, de verdad no lo sabía, pero yo, mi doble vida, mi vida está llena de peligros, no puedo darme el lujo de arrastrar a alguien conmigo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, lo último que quiero es que Marinette sufra, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si yo mismo soy la causa de que esté sufriendo en estos momentos? Lo hago por protegerla, pero estoy pensando si acaso no es un precio muy alto a pagar.

…


End file.
